Hinata's Birthday
by Heyitsrin
Summary: NaruXhina and NejiXtenten,,bday po ito ni Hinata


Ngayung disyembre 27 ay kaarawan ni Hyuuga Hinata kaya naman bisingbisi

ang mga mamamayan ng bayan ng konoha .habang may ginagawaang mga mamamayan ay dumaan ang lalaking animo'y baliwNaruto yon!!,, dahil sa boses nyang hindi mapapantayan salakas dahil dun nagising ang birthday girl na si hinata.dagulat s'ya sa sinabi ni naruto na ''Nakzs naman bisingbisi kayo hah!!,,mahabahabang kainan to!!!,,

Sa Room ni Hinata:

Hinata:''Si Naruto iyon!!,,,Bbkit kaya siya sumisigaw ng Napalakas?!,,Umuulan na nga ba ngRamen para sabihin nyang ''Mabahabang kainan ito!..'',,sabi nya sa sarili

Agad namang sinilip ni Hinata sa bintana pra malaman kung anung nanyayari.,,dahil sa kaluskos ng bintana at sumigaw ulit itong si naruto ng ,

Sana magustuhan ni Hinata ang Gift ko para sa kanya!! habang hawak-hawak ang Tsokolateng Brand ay Meiji at isang dosenang RedRoses na galing sa Yamanaka's Flowershop..,,

Hinata:umh...,,blush

Nagising ang pinsan ni Hinata na si Neji na agad namang na bad3p kay naruto dahil na istorbo sa pag tulog kaya naman dinampot ang 3 nyang kunai at sumilip rin sa bintana para patahimikin itong si naruto,,..

neji:shit!!!,,Hoy naruto!!, kabad3p k huh!,,ang ingay mo kaistorbo(sabay bato ng kunai)

Naruto:Hah?!,,,Neji!bkit bawal na ba sumigaw?!

Neji:Sa tingin mo ndi ka nakakaistorbo?!,,,

Naruto:nakakaistorbo! bakit bawal ba Epal lng naman!!

Neji:Pot-...Sumasagot pa eh!!,,

Bago pa sumabog itong c neji inawat na ni Hinata ang dlawa,,,

Hinata:Kuya Neji please!!! wag mo na s'y patulan!!

Neji:Gr...Maswerte kalang naruto!!!,,kundi bubulagta ka dyan uuwi kang bali bali backbone mo?!

Naruto:Bakit Neji ikaw ba si lastik man?!ang layo mo sakin mababali mo buto ko?!

Neji:Grrr,,,,Isa pang sagot mo makikita mo hinahanap-hanap mo?!

Naruto:Tlga?! bakit papahiramin mo ba aq ng byakugan mo pra maita ko hinahanap ko!

Neji:potek!! tlgang ginagago mo aq ha!!

Sa ingay ng dalawa nagising ang teammate ni Neji na si Tenten na kapit bahay lng at agad itong nakiawat,,

Tenten:Nejz!CoolCalmDown lang kaw naman oh!!,,pinapatulan mo mga taong wlang magawa!..

Neji:cool calm down?! nagyun?!,,Hindi uso sakin yan!!

Naruto:Sige na nga babalik nalang aq mmya naawa na ako sayo Neji!,,baka ndi ka makapag pigil upakan mo tlga aq sayang kagwapuhan q!,,,,,,Nagugutom na aq !!,,tara tenten kain tayong ramen!,,

Tenten:Sure why not coconut!!,,basta ba'y libre mo aq!!

Naruto:check his Wallet na may 10000Yen,,,,,Sige kaw pa malakas ka sakin e!,,,

Neji:Tumalon sa bintana lolzWait a minute kapeng mainit!!!,,sandali! sasama ako,,Sagot mo rin Naruto!!,,

Naruto:Waaaaaaaaah!!!,,pag katapos mo akong away awayin!,,hmm...

Neji:Bakit ayaw mo?!,,sabay batok!...

Naruto:Sige na nga!!,,

Neji:Ndi kanaman siguro napipilitan nyan!,,wag ka mag alala ako mag seserve sayo mamaya!,,

Naruto:Oo na nga eh Tra na!,,Hmm...Hinata-chan!,,happyB-day nga pla sama ka samin!?!,,

Hinata:Hhndi na ndi pa ako nag aayoz eh!...,,,mmaraming slamat ,,Naruto-kun!!,,

Nag lalakad sila papuntang IchikaruRamen stand ng matanung ni neji c Naruto ng...

Neji:Naruto kaylangan pa bang tunawin ang pinsan ko?!,,ayos ka makatitig ahh!!,,napansin ang dlang regalo ni naruto,,teka anu yan!?!,,

Naruto:Chocolates And Flower anu paba?!,,

Tenten:bakit Neji ndi ka pa nakakakain ng chocolates?!

Neji:ofcourse tenten nakatikim na ako nyan no!!,,naruto kanino mo ibibigay yan?!

Naruto:Kay Hinata-chan ,,,,bakit aangkinin mo no?!

Neji:Shit!!Hindi ahh?!

Naruto:Bkit ka naka mura ?!,,Guilty ka?!

At Hinata room ul8:

Hinata:habang nag aayos ng sarili,,may gift sakin c naruto?!,,aanu kaya yun?!tumunog ang Cp nya,,Rigtone:Jiri Jiri to narihibiku...

Message from:SakuraHaruno

Ohayoo,,Hinata-chan!!,,

Hpy B-day ahh!!,,mmyang gabi na aq pupunta dyan!,,

nag reply cia:

To:SakuraHaruno

Ohayoo,,,Saku-chan!!,,...

Arigatou!!,,,ahh okiE! sama mo si Sasuke-kun hah pra happy teo lahat!!

sakura reply:

ahhh!!,,Sige try ko kausapin si sasuke-kun!,,pero alam naman nya at sure pupunta yun!!,,cge last message na to

la na ako load hehe la pa kasi si ino la pang Alltxt na binibigay

reply nia ul8:

kk cge sama mo rin si Ino!!,,,,,

Balik tayo kina naruto neji tenten sa ichikaru ramen stand habng kumakain:

Neji:naruto ,,isang tanong nalang siryosohin mo sagut dito wag kang pilosopo!,,Naruto nililigawan mo ba c hinata?!

Naruto:Ummh..Yeah!!,,hindi aq nag loloko Oo nga!,,siryus to pr'e!,

Neji:ahh...ganun ba!!,,cge mmyang party nya kailangan mo umayus gusto kong maging happy cia?!

Tenten:Bakit aq Nejz matino aq ahh ndi mo aq uutusan pra kay hinata?!,,

Neji:anak ng Tipak!,,,,,,bakit matino kanaman wag kang atat tenten bbigyan rin kita si Naruto muna!

Tenten:CoolCalmdown lang nejz bala ka mabulunan ka dyan!!,,

Naruto:Huh?!Neji pwede ba akong manligaw?!,,,ska ndi ka ba magagalit

Neji:sa akin potek bawal!!!,,kay hinata pwede!!ayusin mulang! kay tenten lalake yan pasensya na!!,,magagalit aq kung ndi mu aayusin!!

Naruto:sympre kay Hinata-chan!!,,Ndi ka nga magagalit?!,,Cympre ayo lng c tenten noh!?

Neji:alam ko lalake nga si tenten kaya ndi mo cia pwede ligawan ndi naman ako nanay nyan o tatay nyan pnu mgging akin yan!,,kung pipilosopohin mo pa aq at mag tatanung kapang ndi kanga magagalit ay tiyak magagalit na ako!

Tenten:Neji!! BA-Ba-E ako!!,,,,,,pwede naman kitang maging nanay ahh bsta BaBAE aq!!!

Neji:oo na mamimilosopo lng bawal ba!?!,,coolcalmdown lng tenten mapaso ka ng malamig na noodles!!!,,nanay?! imposible lalake nga ako kulit mo ahh!!

Tenten:owwss!!,,pusong babae naman whahah1!!!,,

Neji:Lalake aq babake ka tapos!!,,

Naruto:Ano?! aalis na ako bibihis pa ako!

Neji:Naruto maligo ka ha!!

Naruto:Oo naman kaw ligo karin ha!!

Tenten:Uyy neji naistak kana dyan tara na uwi na tayo samahan natin insan mo

Neji:tara na nga!!

pag ka rating nila sabahay nila hinata handa na ang lahat at dumating ang kapatid ni hinata para kamustahin sya!,,

Hanabi:kuya neji!!,,ate Hinata,,,at...Ate tenten!!,,kamusta po kayo?!

Hinata:Hanabi,,,okay lng kami dito kayo kamusta kayo duon?!duon sa houz nila sa may malayo sa houz ng father ni hinata

Hanabi:okay lang naman!!,,,ahmm...ate...

Hinata:oh?!anu yun?!

Neji:Uy kit mo nakilala si Tenten?!

Hanabi:dba kinikwento mo po sya?!

Tenten:Neji ahh...ikaw ahh madaldaling bata ka pla pati ako pinapakilaman mo!

Neji:Weehh!!

3:30 na ayos na ang lahat nag iistart na ang party ng dumating si naruto

Naruto:Hinata-chan happy b-day ulit!!,,eto para sayo!he give the Flower and Chocolate

Hinata:Naruto-kun!!,,,,thank you!!!,arigatou,,salamat at kamsahamnida!!

Naruto:huh?!,,,para sayo tlga yan i hope nagustuhan mo!

Hinata:Yesh nagustuhan q!!,,

nag kasiyahan na lahat at umakyat sa intablado si neji para tawagin si hinata at nag request si naruto na mag duet siladumating rin sila Sasuke Sakura at iba pa

Neji:Ladies And Gentelmen!!,,sabay kamot ayan nakalimutan kung anu ssabihin,,lets welcome Hinata at Naruto mag duduet sila ng pag ibig na kaya!!,,

Hianata:'di na maalala  
pa'no nagsimula  
Ikaw ang laging nasa isip ko bawat araw,  
laging ikaw, laging nakikita  
Ano ba ang nadarama ko pag ikaw ay kasama

Naruto:Ganyan din ang nadarama ko  
Tuwing ika'y lalapit sa akin  
Ako'y parang natutulala  
'di ko malaman ang sasabihin ko

Hinata/Naruto:Pag-ibig na kaya?  
Pareho and nadarama  
Ito ba ang simula?  
'di na mapipigilan  
Pag-ibig na ito  
Sana'y 'di matapos ang nadaramang ito

pag katapos ng kanta...

Naruto:Hinata-chan!!,,I love you!!

Hinata:Naruto-kun iluv you to...

...they kiss...

Fangirls&Fanboys:Waaaaaah!!!,,akin cya!!! 

ThE EnD


End file.
